


nightmares

by The Almighty Drawing Tablet (The_Tablet)



Category: Diamond Head (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Brian is a fucking jerk here, Gen, Like, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Stabbing, Unrequited Love, hot off the press, no happy ending, part of a larger story, poor Seanie ;~;, w o o h
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tablet/pseuds/The%20Almighty%20Drawing%20Tablet
Summary: Context:Sean confesses his love to Brian after sex.Brian doesn't take it well and storms out of the room, slamming the door.Sean curls up and cries himself to sleep.Nightmares ensue....
Relationships: (sorta??) - Relationship, Brian Tatler/Sean Harris





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> is it bad that i cried a little while writing this....?

Sean suddenly woke up in a dark room. His vision was blurry, and all he could surmise was that there was a mattress beneath him.

“H-Huh? Where... am I?” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. This definitely wasn’t Brian’s bedroom.

As his eyes focused and adjusted to the near-darkness, he could make out little wisps of fog and what appeared to be the faint shadow of a figure far up ahead.

“Maybe that person knows where I am...” Sean thought aloud.

Getting up, he began walking towards the dark shape.

“H-Hello? Do you know where I am?” he called out.

Whoever it was didn’t so much as flinch at Sean’s voice piercing the silence.

_Maybe he can’t hear me because I’m too far away._

Sean began to speed up his walk into a run. The closer he got to the person, the more they seemed to resemble someone all too familiar, with blonde hair and even a leather jacket.

“Brian? Is that... you?” Sean squeaked, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

He didn’t move.

Sean tapped his shoulder a little harder this time. “Brian, please, talk to me!”

He didn’t speak.

“Brian!” Sean begged, a painful lump beginning to form in his throat. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry I said I loved you, it was stupid of me... just... please, _please_ don’t hate me!”

...

Nothing.

The singer finally broke down in tears, his body wracked with sob after painful sob. Taking a steadying breath, he shook Brian’s stiff shoulders as tears and snot ran down his face, thinking he would turn around and comfort him but knowing he wouldn’t.

“Please... I’m sorry... Just talk to me! Do something, say something, _anything_ —”

Sean gasped when Brian finally turned around.

“Brian!” he cried, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Pulling back, he noticed that there were dark voids where his eyes would normally be.

“...Brian? What happened to your eyes?? Please, talk to me! You can tell me anything, you know! I’ll always—”

The guitarist cut him off by knocking him to the ground with strong a punch to the gut.

“Brian-?”

Sean’s eyes widened in fear when he saw a knife materialize in his hand.

“Brian, please, no!”

Brian took a step towards Sean, making it so that he was now looming over him.

“Brian, you don’t have to do this!”

His face remained unmoving like a statue as he brought the knife down to pierce Sean’s chest.

Sean gasped, a couple tears rolling down his cheeks as he realized what had been done to him. He didn’t feel anything, at first, even though he could see the blood staining his shirt, and the blade of the knife buried in his chest.

Brian pulled the knife out, and stabbed again.

This time around, the pain finally hit him like a freight train, corroding every nerve in his body.

But Brian didn’t stop.

He stabbed him again.

And again.

And again.

Twisting the knife around a little to cause as much pain as he could, before pulling it out and driving it right back in.

Sean sputtered and began coughing up blood, his vision going black in spots and his head feeling nauseatingly light. He could feel the blood being pumped out of his body by his racing heart. Sean tried to get away, to _move_ , but he couldn’t go more than a few inches before collapsing back onto his back. It simply hurt too much.

“No! Please, no more!” he croaked weakly when Brian thrust in the knife again.

Twist, twist...

He began slicing, carving up Sean’s chest while he whimpered and cried and sobbed and begged for him to stop.

But of course he wouldn’t.

The sickening crackling, snapping sounds as his ribs were torn away.

The horror when Brian dug his fist inside and pulled out his still-beating heart.

He had no idea how the fuck he was still alive. But he knew that he didn’t have much longer till he died.

The brunette could only watch helplessly, painfully as Brian threw his heart onto the ground and spat on it, before crushing it to a pulp with the heel of his foot.

“I’m sorry...” he murmured before his vision went dark one final time.

* * *

“Shut the fuck up, Sean!”

Sean woke up to someone smacking him upside the head. Opening his eyes, he saw it was Brian, and burst into tears.

“Please don’t hurt me! Don’t stab me again!” he sobbed,

“Sean, what the fuck are you talking about?! I didn’t stab you!”

“Yes you did! You killed me!”

“Oh for fuck’s sake...” Brian rolled his eyes.

“Look, can you... hold me?” Sean whimpered pathetically.

“No.” Brian snapped.

“B-but I —”

“Big fuckin deal, you had a nightmare. Grow a pair, you fucking sissy! And quit fucking yelling and crying, we’re trying to sleep over here!”

“I’m sorry...”

Brian sighed as he climbed into bed. “Just.... _shut up._ ”

**...**

**Author's Note:**

> poor Seanie ;x;
> 
> find me on [discord](https://discord.gg/cVPNewA) (The Almighty Drawing Tablet#2185)


End file.
